Eclipse de Sol
by petit.chaton1203
Summary: A comparación de las usuales princesas y reinas de Mewni, Eclipsa era un tanto diferente.
1. prologo

Prólogo.

-muchas, muchas gracias- repetía constantemente una hermosa mujer, la cual se sentía realmente alagada por las hermosas palabras que los habitantes de su reino le dirigían no a ella, si no a su hermoso vientre de siete meses y medio de gestación.

Así era, Galatea Butterfly, la actual reina, estaba a punto de traer al mundo a su segunda hija, lo cual, era un gran motivo de celebración, por lo que en Mewni se celebró un inmenso baile, para que todos los ciudadanos pudiesen dar sus mejores deseos a la futura madre.

La futura joven madre se encontraba sentada en su trono, mirando y saludando a sus queridos súbditos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la primera princesa del reino, Stella, se limitaba a ver como todas las personas socializaban entre ellas, charlaban y reían.

Menudo alboroto. Pensaba la niña de cortos cabellos plateados, justo como los de su madre. ¿Realmente un simple bebé vale todo esto?

-Es realmente un hermoso baile ¿no creen?- dijo una de las hijas de alguno de los tontos amigos de sus padres.

-¡Sí! Me pregunto cómo será la nueva princesa, espero que no como Stella- dijo la otra chica que la acompañaba –Es tan opuesta a su madre, nunca habla con nadie y parece siempre estar enojada-

Al escuchar tales cosas, las mejillas de la pequeña niña de cinco años, las cuales estaban adornadas con adorables tréboles de tres hojas se enrojecieron a causa de la ira, pero no, no iba a perder el tiempo con esas dos sin importancia.

En ese momento, algo llamó la atención de la pequeña niña, su heroína y ejemplo a seguir, la que una vez fue llamada, "Solaria, la mutila Monstruos", la salvadora de Mewni en épocas de guerra contra los monstruos, su abuela, se paraba al lado de su madre acompañada de Casiopea, la anciana vidente del reino, la cual se acercaba lentamente hacia el vientre de la reina para colocar sus arrugadas manos en él.

La pequeña Stella veía la escena curiosa, se preguntaba si se había realizado una ceremonia igual para antes de ella viniese al mundo.

-¿y bien?- preguntó curiosa la actual reina.

-Veo… veo a una muy poderosa hechicera- decía la anciana con los ojos cerrados. –Una orgullosa reina que porta su varita con orgullo-

-¿qué?- casi gritó la pequeña Stella. -¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!-

-Stella…- comenzó a decir su madre.

-yo… ¡Yo soy la primogénita! ¡yo!- decía la niña de cinco años a modo de berrinche.

-Stella, por favor- Dijo esta vez su padre.

-¡YO SERÉ LA REINA, YO PORTARE LA VARITA, NO ELLA!-

-YA BASTA STELLA- dijo esta vez su abuela, con aquella voz autoritaria con la cual solo se dirigía a la guardia real.

La pequeña niña, al ver como todos la miraban con desaprobación, salió huyendo hacía su habitación a toda prisa.

Justo después de eso, la lectura de la próxima princesa terminó, así que la anciana mujer se dirigió hasta el lugar en que la esperaba su joven nieto.

-¿Por qué siento que no les dijiste todo, abuela?-

-Porque a veces, la verdad es peligrosa-

Y es que no, Casiopea no iba a hablarles a sus queridos reyes, ni al pueblo, de la gran oscuridad que se veía próxima a Mewni.

Buenas noches, para comenzar, este es el primer fic que hago de Star vs the forces of evil, hace poco que sigo la serie, por lo que me considero algo nueva en el fandom. Me anime a escribirlo después de este fin de temporada, que estoy segura de que rompió más un corazón. Que no se malinterpreten las cosas, la protagonista de esta historia será Eclipsa aunque el prólogo lo narre alguien más.

Por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia, trataré de no decepcionarlos, sin más que decir, ¡buenas noches, besos!


	2. parte 1

Capítulo 1

La pequeña Stella se encontraba sentada en su habitación en compañía de sus muñecas, ya que la mayoría del personal en el castillo se encontraba en un ajetreo constante, debido a que ese día era el nacimiento de su pequeña hermana.

-¿Cómo crees que serán la niña?- dijo la pequeña princesa dirigiéndose a su pequeña muñeca.

-Stella, ¿estas despierta?- dijo su padre entrando por la puerta de la habitación de la niña. –Ven conmigo, vamos a que conozcas a tu hermana menor- antes estas palabras, tomó la pequeña mano de la niña y se la llevó hasta la habitación de la reina, en donde se encontraban esta misma y la pequeña segunda princesa de Mewni.

-Stella ven- dijo sonriente la mujer al ver como su pequeña hija se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba.

La niña de cinco años se acercó a ver a su hermanita, tenía marcas de picas de color rosa en sus mejillas, lo que la marcaba como parte de la familia real.

-¿y cómo se llama?- le preguntó la pequeña niña a su madre.

La joven mujer acerco a la bebita recién nacida y le dio un casto beso en la frente. – Eclipsa, su nombre es Eclipsa-

Esa noche, después de que todos ya estuviesen dormidos, Stella se levantó previendo no ocasionar ningún ruido y camino de la forma más silenciosa que pudo hasta el cuarto de la bebé, la cual se encontraba durmiendo con su pequeño pulgar entre sus labios.

Stella reparó a la niña, y a diferencia de ella, quien había nacido con muy, muy poco cabellos, la pequeña Eclipsa nació con cabello abundante, con unos hermosos rizos de color negro, no era algo que pudiese negar, a su vista, la pequeña eclipsa era un niña muy linda, la niña de cinco años no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, y con sus dedos índices pincho las mejillas abultadas de su pequeña hermana -¡boop!- dijo riéndose por lo bajo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, tener una hermanita no sería tan malo.

Lo que la niña no esperaba, es que la recién nacida abriese sus ojos para comenzar a llorar con fuerza. -¿eh? No, no Eclipsa, no llores- decía la mayor tratando de calmarla mientras balanceaba la cuna en que estaba su hermanita, sin embargo, la pequeña eclipsa lloraba con cada vez más intensidad, lo que ocasiono que el rey se despertase y fuera hasta el cuarto en donde estaban las dos niñas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo el, justo antes de que las marcas en las mejillas de eclipsa comenzaran a irradiar un brillo y de un momento a otro se rompiesen los ventanales de la habitación.

Una vez que el rey vio que no corría riesgo de ser golpeado por algún cristal, se acercó corriendo a la cuna para ver si la pequeña tenía alguna herida o cortadura, alivio fue saber que la bebé está intacta, solo que aún lloraba, a lo que el rey comenzó a arrullarla suavemente para que se calmara.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo Galatea entrando a la habitación a paso lento.

-Stella, amor, vete a dormir ¿sí?- le dijo el rey a la pequeña peli plateada, la cual con la vista baja salió de la habitación, pro se quedó al lado de la puerta escuchando a sus padres.

-querida, deberías estar en la cama- decía el rey.

-está teniendo flujos de magia ¿no es así?-

-es algo normal en un recién nacido, solo tienes que poner un sello protector en la habitación para que no se lastime, una vez que estés en condiciones de hacer magia, claro-

-dices que es algo normal, pero no ocurrieron con Stella-

Al escuchar eso, la pequeña niña se fue sin más a su habitación, Stella siempre había tenido una especie de sexto sentido, y no sabía porque, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que esta no sería la única vez que la magia de su hermana menor haría estragos.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Aquellos flujos de magia que se supone se calmarían durante los meses, siguieron y siguieron a lo largo de algunos años.

-¡STELLA!- decía una pequeña niña de al menos cinco años que corría hacia su hermana con un libro entre sus manos.

-Eclipsa, te he dicho que no corras en los pasillos, una princesa no debe hacer eso-

-¿eh? ¿Y por qué?-

-porque si haces eso, puedes caerte y eso no es de princesas-

La pequeña niña al escuchar las palabras de su hermana hizo un pequeño mohín, el cual causo que Stella reprimiera una risita y le revolviera un poco el cabello.

-bueno Eclipsa ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-

Eclipsa abrió el libro que traía entre manos, y se lo mostro a su hermana, la cual lo miró un poco extrañada.

-este, hermanita ¿no crees que eres un poco pequeña para entender ese libro?-

-por eso vengo a ti, porque no entiendo, ¿Qué son estos?- dijo la pequeña señalando cierta parte de la página.

-pues, esos son monstruos, y son malos-

-¿en serio? ¿Conoces alguno?-

-pues… no, pero la abuela Solaria dice que lo son y si ella lo dice es porque así es- respondió la niña de diez años quitándole el libro a su hermana menor –y por cierto, eres muy joven aún para leer la independencia de Mewni-

Es que la pequeña Eclipsa pensaba de forma muy diferente a su hermana mayor, pues a la pequeña niña, los monstruos le producían una curiosidad inevitable.

-pues yo creo que son interesantes- dice la menor de las princesas arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¿te pasa algo Eclipsa?-

-tengo… tengo ganas de…-

-¡espera! ¿Tienes tu pañuelo? ¿Verdad?- dijo la mayor mientras trataba de protegerse la cara con sus brazos

-¡ACHU!- se escuchó por parte de la niñita, el cual vino seguido con una luz cegadora que se apago al cabo de unos segundos, mismo momento en que Stella sacaba un pequeño espejo de bolsillo el cual llevaba consigo siempre y miraba su reflejo.

No gritó.

No se enojó.

Ni mucho menos lloró.

Para ella ya era normal ser la primera en sufrir por los flujos de magia de su linda hermana menor.

-Lo siento Stella- dijo la pequeña niña mirando con culpa a su hermana mayor.

La niña de diez años, ya no lucía su hermoso y estilizado rostro de princesa junto con sus adorables tréboles verdes en sus mejillas, ya que su linda y redonda carita había sido reemplazada por un alargado rostro de lagarto.

La niña de diez años no pudo hacer más que suspirar y tratar de sonreírle a su hermana.

-descuida, iré a que mamá me arregle-

Dijo antes de dejar a su hermana pequeña parada en aquel pasillo.

Y es que ella realmente había tenido razón, ya que esa vez hace cinco años, no fue, y esta tampoco es ni será, la única vez en que la magia de la pequeña Eclipsa causaría estragos.

Holis chicos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Le puse mucho esfuerzo al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron su review y a los lectores silenciosos también.

I lofiu.

Besos y Feliz día internacional de la mujer.

 **LaBev713** **:** Te entiendo, la historia de Eclipsa me causa también mucha curiosidad, y me gustaría que ahora en la siguiente temporada, Daron los hablara un poco más acerca de ella y su pasado.

 **Lucky Ted** **:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo haga.

 **Ranpoo4ever:** En lo personal, a mi si me interesa un poco la cuestión del Starco, pero si somos sinceros, lo que más deja la intriga en la serie es la reina Eclipsa, por eso hago esta historia, porque fic´s de Starco y Jarco hay a montones, ¿pero dónde nos dejan a la reina de la oscuridad?

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. parte 2

Capítulo 2

-Se puede saber ¿por qué la señora Dorothy esta tan enojada?- dijo la joven Stella, quien pronto cumpliría los 14 años, entrando a la habitación de su pequeña hermana.

-No fue mi culpa- dijo la niña de nueve años poniéndose una almohada en la cara.

-A ver… ¿Qué pasó?- respondió la mayor de las Butterfly sentándose junto a Eclipsa, quien decidió contarle lo sucedido.

 **Flashback**

-Y fue así como el ejercito de monstruos fue derrotado por…- la señora Dorothy, quien era la profesora personal de ambas princesas de Mewni, detuvo su clase al ver que su alumna no ponía mucho interés con respecto al tema. -¡Princesa! ¿Podría repetirme lo que acabo de decir?-

La niña de nueve años miro sin mucho interés a su profesora, antes de responder a su pregunta.

-Usted decía que alrededor del siglo 4, los primeros colonos llegaron por vía portuaria a través del mar occidental de Mewni, ellos vinieron con intenciones de colonizar estas tierras y declararlas como suyas para poder establecerse, sin embargo, estos entraron en guerra estúpidamente con los monstruos que Vivian aquí, y con la magia de la 'súper varita' de Aries Butterfly, la primera reina de Mewni, desterraron a los monstruos del lugar, fin.

-oh, muy bien eclipsa... ¡espera! ¿Qué quiere decir con estúpidamente jovencita? ¡Es la historia de cómo se fundó nuestro reino!-

-pues no creo que si usted fuese obligada a dejar su hogar estaría muy contenta-

-¿qué?-

-me refiero a los monstruos, ¿no cree que estuvo mal desterrarlos? Ellos estuvieron aquí antes-

-¿sabes que estas desmeritando el esfuerzo y trabajo duro de generaciones de los Butterfly?- dijo la maestra tratando de ocultar la irritación que esta niña le producía. –Inclusive el arduo trabajo de su abuela-

-esa no era mi intención… solo creo que no es justo-

-no es justo que después de tanto tiempo y trabajo usted califique tanto sacrificio por parte de las antiguas reinas como 'algo estúpido'- dijo la maestra con desprecio. –Debería ser más como la princesa Stella, me alegra que ella sea nuestra futura reina, y no usted… realmente me decepciona, Eclipsa- dijo la mujer antes de recoger sus libros e irse.

 **Fin del flashback**

-no fue nada hermana, solo no supe responder las respuestas de mi examen- dijo Eclipsa con un intento de sonrisa, no le importaba si en el castillo se decepcionaban de ella, con tal de que hermana Stella no lo hiciese, todo estaría bien.

-¿Cómo es eso? Pero si tú eres muy inteligente-

-no estudie lo suficiente, es todo-

Justo esa noche, Eclipsa esperó a que todos estuviesen dormidos, guardo un libro en una mochila, y camino de puntitas hasta la puerta trasera de la cocina, justo la que daba al bosque, miró hacia el cielo, asegurándose de que esa noche, las tres lunas de Mewni estuviesen llenas.

-hoy es el día- dijo la pequeña con emoción encaminándose hacia el bosque.

Eclipsa caminaba con cuidado, después de todo, ella tampoco estaba loca, sabía que venir al bosque en medio de la noche no era una idea realmente ¿Cómo decirlo? Correcta, sin embargo, si estaba en lo correcto, y esta era la noche, aquel trayecto valdría la pena.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, por un momento no miró por donde lo hacía, tropezando así con un pequeño bulto, y una vez ella volteo a ver con que se había tropezado, se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño animalito con un pelaje de negro, que la miraba curiosos con sus dos pares de ojos.

La pequeña trató de agarrar al animalito, pero este se hizo hacia atrás asustado, y justo en ese momento, se comenzó a escuchar un gruñido y Eclipsa puso ver una silueta acercándose de frente, los vellos de su piel se erizaron al ver que se trataba de una enorme criatura de negro, que al igual que el pequeño animalito tenía dos pares de ojos, pero además de eso, tenía también un enorme par de cuernos sobre su cabeza y enormes colmillos que resaltaban de su boca, la niña, quien estaba asustada, agarro la primera rama de árbol caía que encontró y se puso en posición para intentar defenderse de tal criatura.

-Si demuestras que tienes miedo solo harás que busque hacerte daño- dijo una voz detrás de ella, Eclipsa, quien estaba muerta de miedo, volteo la mirada, encontrándose así, con una persona, no, no era una persona, un humanoide, por así decirlo, o eso pensaba la niña.

-… ¿Quién eres?- dijo la niña haciéndose la valiente mientras reparaba visualmente al recién aparecido.

Tenía un cuerpo humano mucho, más alto que ella, su piel era rojiza con varias franjas en sus brazos de un tono rojizo más oscuro, dos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza y daban paso a una cabellera plateada atada en una coleta alta y tenía cuatro ojos negros los cuales la veían con gran curiosidad.

-una pequeña princesa mewmana no debería estar aquí sola en el bosque-

-pues… Formulo Eclipsa, quien se había olvidado de que el monstruo de pelaje negro estaba allí, recordándolo solo cuando este se acercó más a ella soltando un gruñido, causando que la niña se escondiera detrás de quien se encontraba con ella.

-¿Qué haces? Ella no te hará daño, suelta esa rama- dijo aquel chico quitándole a la niña la rama que aún tenía entre sus manos, se acercó a la criatura y justo en frente de ella, dejo caer la rama en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡te hará daño!- dijo La niña al borde de un colapso

-Ella solo estaba protegiendo a sus crías- dijo aquel desconocido diciéndola a la niña que se acercara con un gesto de sus manos, lo cual, ella al principio dudó, pero al acercarse pudo ver a todos los pequeños animalitos.

-no quería hacerme daño… ¿tú tampoco quieres hacerme daño?- le preguntó ella.

-¿por qué debería hacerlo? Tu no equivales a ser una amenaza- dijo tomando a Eclipsa de la muñeca –Te llevaré de nuevo al camino que da a tu castillito "princesita"- Al decir esa última palabra denotó algo de molestia en su tono ¿y cómo no hacerlo? La familia real de Mewni era la culpable de que su familia se estuviese muriendo de hambre.

Una vez llegaron al camino, aquel desconocido la dejo y se dispuso a alejarse

– ¡Oye!- llamó ella, causando que el voltease a verla -gracias, por ayudarme pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? Creí que ustedes eran malos y crueles-

El solo bajo un poco la mirada y se acercó a la princesa y se agacho de tal manera que pudiese estar a la par de la estatura de ella, que al ser solo una pequeña de nueve años, no era muy alta.

-En caso de que alguna vez seas reina- le dijo –Hay algo que todas ellas ignoran, y es que no todos nosotros somos iguales- después de dirigirle esas palabras a la niña volvió a adentrarse en el bosque con la intención de no ver a un mewmano nunca más.

¡Hola gente! Feliz domingo

Disculpen mucho la demora, estaba en semanas de parciales y no tenía mucho tiempo jeje.

Ranpoo4ever: muchas gracias, me alaga que pienses así, me esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos

LaBev713: siéndote sincera, me imagino a eclipsa de joven siendo un poco parecida a Star en el sentido de que no le gusta mucho seguir las reglas jeje

Sugar: tristemente solo son eso, teorías, tengo mis esperanzas en que daron nos aclare muchas dudad en la siguiente temporada, mientras tanto nos quedan las historias para poder divertirnos.


	4. parte 3

Capítulo 3.

Días después de aquella noche, Stella Butterfly recibió la varita de su madre, en el día de su cumpleaños números 14, adoptando la forma de una hermosa flauta con incrustaciones de diamantes color rosa. Después de ese día, la primogénita de las hermanas Butterfly fue sometida a un riguroso entrenamiento por parte de la mismísima Solaria.

-Aún no logro comprender por qué hacemos esto- dijo la joven de catorce años a su hermana menor mientras una de sus criadas le ataba un lazo en la cintura dándole su toque final al vestido.

-Fue una orden de mamá- replico la niña mientras ella misma se cepillaba su cabello, después de todo, ella odiaba que las criadas lo hicieran todo por ella.

-Sí, pero me parece algo estúpido-

La pequeña niña solo frunció el ceño levemente ante las palabras de su hermana, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Stella había recibido la reliquia real, sin embargo una vez lo hizo, cambio, se había vuelto más fría y distante y pasaba menos tiempo con ella.

Una vez las dos niñas estuvieron listas, fueron escoltadas por las criadas hasta la salida del palacio, en donde los esperaban sus padres ya en los carruajes.

Es que ese día era importante, después de todo, irían al territorio de los monstruos, al parecer, aquel que era por así decirlo el "representante" de su pueblo, estaba a punto de morir y solicitaba con urgencia una audiencia con la reina Galatea.

Todos hablaban animosamente durante el viaje, menos Eclipsa, quien poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de cómo el paisaje iba cambiando, y no precisamente para bien, a medida se iban acercando, se pudo dar cuenta de que aquella población vivía rodeada de tierras estériles. Si los monstruos no comen humanos ¿Cómo cosechaban su comida? Además de eso, ¿por qué todas las viviendas parecían chozas mal hechas?

Una vez llegaron al punto en donde el carruaje no podía avanzar más, la familia real de Mewni se dispuso a caminar lo que faltaba del trayecto.

-detesto este lugar- dijo Stella casi escupiendo cada palabra.

La pequeña Eclipsa veía como todos los monstruos los miraban, algunos con desprecio, algunos con temor, algunos con suplica.

-¡madre!- escucho detrás de ella, al voltear detrás de ella, pudo ver como una pequeña niña, la cual se veía curiosamente como una zorra, parecía tener unos cinco o tal vez seis años físicamente, aunque en verdad no sabía cómo era el ciclo de crecimiento de los monstruos.

-madre, mira lo que conseguí, sé que no es mucho, pero espero que sirva- dice la pequeña entregándole a la que parecía su madre un pequeño pez envuelto en papel.

-con esto será suficiente para que tu hermanito y tu cenen linda- le dijo la mujer mayor a la pequeña dándole un beso en su frente, a lo que un zorrito con al parecer menos años se acercó cojeando a la niña abrazándola por la cintura.

Eclipsa sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver tal escena, miró la humilde (casi destrozada) choza en la que vivían y no pudo evitar pensar en que no era justo ¿así viven los monstruos? ¿Por qué sus padres no hacen nada?

-¡Eclipsa!- escuchó que su madre la sacaba de sus pensamientos, y al ver que se habían adelantado corrió hasta alcanzarlos tratando de no ver esta escena tan desgarradora.

Al llegar al lugar, Eclipsa se dio cuenta de que era un enorme castillo con jardín y todo, esa era la embajada real en territorio de los monstruos, la pequeña de nueve años, sintió una irá inmensa al entrar al lugar y verlo, ¡el embajador vivía como un rey mientras el pueblo a duras penas tienen un techo! Y ni hablar de la cena, les sirvieron carnes de las más finas, mientras los pobres se morían de hambre.

Esa noche, Eclipsa y Stella fueron hospedadas en una habitación, mientras sus padres discutían que se haría una vez el representante de los monstruos muriera, sin embargo, la niña de nueve años era incapaz de dormir, se sentía culpable y mal consigo misma y su especie, ¿Cómo es posible que estas criaturas vivan así? Siendo también una parte del reino…

La niña fijo su mirada en aquella flauta que yacía en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de su hermana mayor, la cual ya estaba dormida, si quería ayudar, iba a necesitarla, pues a pesar de que ya no sufriera por los flujos de magia, aún no era capaz de usarla como tal, ya que no la iniciarían en sus lecciones a los 14 años, al igual que su hermana, o tal vez ni si quiera lo hicieran debido a que el futuro del reino y su magia, estaban en manos de Stella. Sin embargo, la niña se armó de valor, y tomo la varita entre sus manos, la cual se transformó al instante en una sombrilla de color rosa, el cual tenía en la punta una pequeña esfera con un par de alitas blancas, la niña se la quedó mirando por unos minutos, era hermosa, pero al caer en cuenta de que no tendría mucho tiempo, se apresuró y saltó por la ventana que daba a la parte trasera del lugar, que convenientemente, tenía una puerta hacía la cocina, a la cual entró y llenó una gran bolsa se comida, mucha comida.

Caminó un par de calles, las cuales estaban ya solitarias, hasta que reconoció el lugar donde vio a aquella familia durante la tarde.

Tocó la puerta una vez.

Tocó dos veces.

Hasta que por fin abrieron la puerta.

-¡su alteza!- dijo aquella mujer con apariencia zorruna una vez vio a Eclipsa

Eclipsa le pidió con señas que guardara silencio, no quería despertar a los dos niños, abrió el saco de comida y sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó varios de los alimentos que contenía a esta y se los dio a la mujer.

-¡por favor, acéptelos!- dijo la niña con las mejillas rojas –Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted y sus hijos en este momento-

La mujer al ver lo que esta pequeña niña de nueve años le estaba obsequiando, sin pedir nada a cambio, sintió una inmensa alegría.

-Me alegra saber que al menos a alguien piensa en nosotros- dijo acariciando el cabello de la niña

-y si me permite…- continuó hablando la princesa –qu-quisiera intentar curar a su hijo-

-… ¿Qué?-

-pude ver que está herido y yo… pues… solo quisiera…-

-princesa…-

-es triste ver a un niño que no pueda jugar y correr con los demás-

La mujer guio a la pequeña Eclipsa a donde se encontraba dormido el niño, el cual, al igual que su madre y su hermana, tenía las extremidades tanto superiores como inferiores con apariencia zorruna, la niña vio la pata inferior del niño, la cual tenía un vendaje mal hecho y sucio.

-Tuvo una infección causada por las plagas, el curandero dijo que no había mucho que hacer, las medicinas enviadas del reino no son suficientes, así que…- la mujer pareció contener las lágrimas –es probable que pierda su pata-

'no si puedo evitarlo' pensó Eclipsa para sí. Se acercó al niño y empuño la varita. 'por favor varita, por favor, cúralo' decía la niña en su interior con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía experiencia, nunca había hecho magia, pero no le importaba, no quería que esto siguiera así. En ese momento, por su mente comenzó a pasar una secuencia de imágenes.

La llegada de los colonos a Mewni.

La gran batalla contra los monstruos.

En ese momento, la varita comenzó a emitir partículas de luz que comenzaron a rodear el lugar.

La era de paz.

La segunda gran guerra.

Monstruos desterrados nuevamente.

Las luces comenzaron a brillar con más fuerzas mientras rodeaban el cuerpo de aquel pequeño zorrito ante el asombro de la mujer.

'no fue su culpa' pensaba la niña al ver las imágenes de aquellos monstruos sufriendo.

'¡no los dejare sufrir más!'

Justo en ese momento, una luz cegadora cubrió por completo el lugar dejando atónita a la mujer, una vez la luz cesó, la mujer se acercó a su hijo y retiró el vendaje y le toco la pata a su hijo.

-está sano… ¡está sano!- dijo con lágrimas de alegría -¡gracias! ¡Gracias!- dijo la zorra dándole besos en la frente y abrazos a la princesa. –mi familia está en deuda con usted, princesa-

Justo después de eso, Eclipsa visitó aquel lugar en donde se encontraban los enfermos, curándolos a todos con su magia y dándoles de comer algo decente. Tal vez eso no cambiaría los daños que han sufrido a lo largo de los años por parte de los Mewmanos, pero eso no importaba, no volvería a dejar que aquellas criaturas vivieran de esa forma.

Y si debía robar la varita de su hermana cada noche para lograrlo.

No lo dudaría en lo absoluto.

¡mi gente! Discúlpenme la tardanza, estudiar Derecho absorbe tiempo jeje.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **SugarQueen97** **:** jummm siéndote sincera, no estaba segura si había quedado bien, no sabía cómo hacer que ellos dos se conocieran, me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Ranpoo4ever:** Pues es verdad, tienes toda la razón estoy segura de que inclusive en la serie, ese sería un momento decisivo en la vida de Eclipsa.

 **LaBev713** **:** Pues digamos que es una niña que se impone sus propias reglas xD hace lo que cree que es correcto.

 **Lucky Ted** **:** La verdad es que no planeo que la historia sea muy larga, aveces lo demasiado largo se vuelve tedioso, y la verdad te entiendo, yo también estoy llena de preguntas con respecto al pasado de Eclipsa, por esa razón hago esta historia (trato lo más que puedo de que sea algo coherente) en lo que la siguiente temporada inicia.

Nos vemos, besitos.


	5. parte 4

**Capítulo 4**

La princesa Eclipsa, después de haber ayudado en lo que pudo a aquellos monstruos, regresó a su castillo feliz y satisfecho con su labor, más tenía el corazón encogido, sabía que los Mewmanos odiaban a los monstruos, pero ¿obligarlos a vivir así? Eso es muy mezquino.

Una vez la niña regreso al lugar en donde se hospedaban, devolvió la varita a su hermana, no sin antes acercarla a su piel para que este volviese a su forma habitual de flauta, hecho esto, trató de dormir, mañana volvían a casa temprano por la mañana y necesitaba descansar.

Gracias a los Dioses de Mewni, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, y al parecer, tampoco fueron capaces de notar las reverencias que varios monstruos le daban a la pequeña niña a través de las ventanas del carruaje, entre ellos, la mujer zorro con su familia, los cuales esta vez reflejaban en sus rostros una alegría e inmenso cariño hacia la menor de las princesas de Mewni, lo que la pequeña Mewmana no sabía era que desde la oscuridad de un callejón, un conocido monstruo de apariencia antropomórfica, con piel rojiza y plateados cabellos la observaba a la distancia con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, él lo había dicho una vez, no todos los monstruos son iguales, ya que así como existen aquellos seres despiadados y sin alma, existen aquellos poseedores de espíritus bondadosos, y al parecer, esto mismo se aplicaba a las princesas Mewmanas, ya que según lo que vio en aquella pequeña niña, no todos en aquella familia estaba podrido.

-madre- dijo la mayor de las hermanas, quien se encontraba sentada al frente de la actual reina. -¿puedo saber a qué acuerdo se llegó con esa…- la chica al parecer le costaba un poco encontrar un calificativo hacia esos seres –esa gentuza?-

-claro hija, simple y conciso, rompimos el acuerdo- dijo Galatea con una enorme sonrisa –ya no tendremos que hacernos caso de ellos, ya no hacen parte de Mewni, nunca debieron de todas maneras-

-pero… madre- esta vez fue Eclipsa quien habló – Si ya no hacen parte del reino ¿quiere decir que ya no tendrán más suministros de comida y medicina?-

-y además de eso serán desterrados, la tierra en la que Vivian era terreno de Mewni-

-pero… ¿A dónde irán?-

-al bosque de la muerte segura, por supuesto-

Al escuchar lo dicho por parte de su madre, el semblante de la pequeña se palideció causando también que sus lindas picas en las mejillas, usualmente color rosa fuerte casi rojo, tomaron un color grisáceo, es decir ¿Cómo podía SU familia ser la causante de tal sufrimiento para una raza que no eran ni más ni menos que ellos?

-Esta noche los guardias Reales deben estar sacando a todas esas vulgares criaturas de allí- dijo Galatea con una gran mirada de orgullo

-¿y habrá ejecuciones madre?- preguntó Stella

-Siempre deben hacerlas, después de todo buscamos eliminarlos, no ayudar a su reproducción-

En ese momento, ambas Butterfly sintieron una espesa cantidad de energía mágica que estaba llenando el carruaje y se miraron alarmadas ante esto.

Eclipsa estaba desbordando su magia.

Esto era algo que no ocurría muy seguido, casi siempre era cuando la niña sufría un shock demasiado fuerte o muchas emociones a la vez, la última vez, fue hacía un año atrás, cuando se enteró de la muerte de vannica, su corderita, esa vez, el impacto fue tan grande que daño gran parte de la torre este del palacio, al parecer su magia estaba más ligada a sus emociones que la de su hermana Stella y su madre.

En ese momento, presa del pánico, Stella trataba de calmar a su hermana sin entender muy bien él porque estaba en ese estado, se encontraba tan pálida como un mismo papel y respiraba pesadamente tratando de contener lagrimas que al parecer estaban amenazando con salir, sin embargo al ver que no lograba mucho, Stella se preparó para asumir defensa y protegerse ella y a sus padres de lo que pudiese pasar, sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, el chofer del carruaje perdió el control, a lo que Stella reacciono tele trasportándose ella misma junto con sus padres para que no correr riesgo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Eclipsa seguía allí adentro.

El carruaje se salió del camino y se volcó cayendo por un pequeño precipicio, causando que la caída dejara inconsciente a la pequeña, quien estaba inocente de que dos pares de ojos amarillos se acercaban a ella poco a poco levantándola en sus brazos y alejándola de aquel lugar.

-Stella Butterfly ¿por qué no trajiste a tu hermana con nosotros?-

-es que… yo... lo siento- dijo la chica a punto de llorar, si algo le pasaba a su hermanita seria culpa suya, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tenía algo de dolor de cabeza, y le dolía mucho su tobillo.

-veo que ha despertado ya princesita- dijo una voz conocida ya para ella.

-tu otra vez…-

-hola, princesa Eclipsa- dijo el monstruo peli plateado con una sonrisa –Fue cosa seria ese accidente que tuviste-

La niña solo apretó los labios mientras se sentaba

-ten, debes tener hambre, no debes haber comido nada y ya es de tarde- le dijo el dándole a la pequeña un plato con caldo a base de maíz y papa.

-gracias- respondió la niña sin muchos ánimos. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a verse llorosos.

-Hey… creí que las princesas no debían llorar ante un monstruo-

La niña rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. –Lo siento…- dijo en un susurro –no pude ayudarlos…-

-oye, se lo que hiciste en aquel lugar, y créeme que lo que hiciste fue un gran gesto que te agradecerán toda su vida-

-pero no pude evitar lo que pasará ahora….-

-Los atacaran esta noche… habrá ejecuciones…-

Aquel monstruo abrió sus dos pares de ojos tanto como pudo, se apresuró hacia la niña tomándola por los hombros con gran preocupación en su mirada.

-¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- dijo apretando su agarre en los hombros de la niña

-me lastimas…-

-lo siento- dijo soltándola antes de abrazarla con gran ímpetu -¡gracias!-

-pero si no hice nada- dijo bajando la mirada al borde las lágrimas otra vez, a lo que aquel ser, con un dedo, subió el mentón de la pequeña niña para que esta le sostuviera la mirada.

La beso en la frente, un beso puro y casto.

-me has dado la oportunidad de salvarle la vida, es algo que no podré pagarte nunca, princesa- le dijo con una sonrisa que fue capaz de hacer que el rostro de la niña se tornase rojo hasta las orejas.

El solo le sonrió, la volvió a cargar en brazos mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el camino en donde seguramente la guardia real la estaría buscando.

No sabía porque, pero esa pequeña niña le provocaba un gran deseo de protegerla.

-oye… no se tu nombre aún- dijo ella con nerviosismo

-¿mi nombre? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo princesa?-

-porque tú sabes el mío- dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero que a él le causo mucha ternura y gracia.

-me llamo Silas-

Continuaron el camino en silencio, hasta que él logró divisar a la guardia de Mewni, bajo a la niña con cuidado y cerciorándose de que no fue visto hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo, la niña lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-los salvarás ¿verdad?-

-te lo prometo, pequeña Eclipsa- le respondió antes de marcharse nuevamente a la espesura del bosque.

Ella debía ayudarlo, no sabía cómo… pero tenía que hacerlo.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, besitos para todos.**


	6. parte 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aquel antiguo reloj de pared que adornaba la pared de su habitación marcaba las 10:00 de la noche.

Tenía exactamente dos horas para ir y ayudar a aquellos monstruos, ya que según las palabras de su hermana, la armada real arrasaría con aquel lugar una vez el reloj marcase las doce.

Su hermana Stella se había dormido hacía ya unas dos horas, y vaya que esa chica tenía el sueño pesado, por lo cual no iba a suponer ningún problema el entrar, tomar la varita y salir.

Solo esperaba poder ayudar de verdad.

Entro a la habitación de su hermana, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se acercó a ella, puso ambas manos sobre las de ella y comenzó a recitar un hechizo que leyó en un libro.

-Lo siento Stella, pero tenía que- le dijo en voz baja a su hermana.

Aquel hechizo no la haría despertar en unas 10 horas como mínimo.

Tomó la varita entre sus manos, la cual cambio su forma en ese mismo instante, se acercó hacía la ventana de la habitación, estando allí, concentró todas sus fuerzas en la varita, pensando claramente en el lugar al que quería ir.

No fue el mejor de los resultados, pues terminó en la rama de un árbol, sin embargo el consuelo fue que estaba cerca de aquel pueblo en donde vivían los monstruos.

-Vale, no estuvo tan mal para ser la primera vez- dijo mientras bajaba del árbol.

-¿Eclipsa?-

La pequeña niña volteó la mirada al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con aquel ser que tanto la había ayudado durante estos días.

-¡Silas!-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esto es peligroso!-

-Es que…-

-¡La guardia real puede llegar en cualquier momento!-

-¡Eso trato de decirte! ¡Estarán aquí en dos horas!-

-¿dos horas?-

-debemos evacuar el pueblo-

-espera un momento princesa, ¿debemos?-

-Sí, quiero ayudar-

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? ¡Eres una niña!-

-Tengo la varita…-

Después de varios minutos discutiendo, Eclipsa y Silas lograron llegar a un acuerdo, Eclipsa tele transportaría a los habitantes de la aldea hasta el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de esta, en donde estaría Silas listo para recibir a la gente, para después guiarlos hasta las lejanías, un bloque de tierras a las afueras de Mewni en donde podrían establecerse un tiempo.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacerlo?-

-¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña niña agarrando con fuerza su varita.

En ese momento, el monstruo la vio de reojo, era solo una niña de nueve años, pero mostraba más valor y determinación que muchos monstruos que él conocía.

Lo más importante de eso, había sido capaz de ver aquello que hasta ahora, todas las Butterfly habían ignorado, había sido capaz de ver la humanidad en los monstruos.

Definitivamente, Eclipsa Butterfly era diferente de las demás.

-Bien, hora de ponernos en marcha-

Silas y Eclipsa se adentraron más en el bosque, en donde la niña cerró los ojos y comenzó concentrar su magia en aquel punto de la aldea en el cual quería estar; Funcionó mejor esta vez, pues Eclipsa apareció justo en el lugar en el que quería estar.

-Ok… creo que trabajo mejor bajo presión-

 _ **En el castillo**_

-Reina Galatea, esperamos sus órdenes- dijo un guardia real inclinándose frente a la mujer sentada en el trono.

-Esperemos un rato, para estas alturas ya debieron enterar que el tratado está roto, así que dejemos que sientan la calma antes de la tormenta-

-¿y cómo quiere que…?-

-Quémenlos-

-Cuando usted de la orden, mi reina-

 _ **Más tarde…**_

-Tienen que creerme, deben dejar este lugar en este instante.- Insistía Eclipsa.

-¿Por qué habríamos de creerle?- dijo uno de los habitantes.

-Es verdad, es una Mewmana- dijo otro.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Trato de ayudarles!- trataba de decir la niña –Por favor escúchenme-

-Aunque fuese verdad- dijo un monstruo con apariencia de oso y cuernos saliendo de sus sienes –No podemos dejar este lugar, nuestros antepasados han vivido aquí desde hace muchas generaciones-

-Pero no por eso debemos quedarnos y morir- dijo una voz conocida a espaldas de la princesa, quien al voltear se encontró con aquella mujer-zorro a la que ayudo la noche anterior. –Tenemos la oportunidad de irnos y comenzar a las afueras de Mewni, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Por nosotros, por nuestros hijos-.

-¿pero por qué habríamos de confiar en ella?- preguntó otro de los monstruos allí presentes.

En ese instante, aquel dos niños llegaron corriendo hacía donde se encontraba, ambos también con apariencias de zorro.

-¡Ella es buena!- dijo la niña. –curó a mi hermanito y nos dio de comer.-

-también a mí-

-y a mí- dijeron varios monstruos.

Minutos después, la princesa se encontraba abriendo un portal (debido a que aún carecía de tijeras dimensionales) por el cual iban a ir pasando los monstruos uno a uno.

-Princesa…- dijo la pequeña zorrita, la cual llevaba a su hermanito de la mano. –Gracias – la miró y le sonrió con gratitud, lo cual Eclipsa le devolvió antes de que la chica cruzara el portal.

Una vez que la niña vio que no faltaba nadie, se dispuso a cruzar el portal ella misma, sin embargo, una serie de sonidos la detuvieron antes de que se atreviera hacerlo.

Un llanto.

-¿Dónde está Eclipsa?- preguntó Silas.

-La princesa no ha cruzado el portal aún.- dijo la mujer-zorro con un semblante preocupado.

-debe volver- dijo otro monstruo –la guardia puede llegar a atacar en cualquier momento-

-Vamos Eclipsa, regresa- susurró Silas

La pequeña niña corría entre las casas con aquel pequeño bulto entre sus manos

¡No podía abandonarlo!

Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra un muro, hacía diez minutos la guardia real había comenzado a lanzar bombas hacía aquella aldea, la cual lentamente se iba consumiendo en llamas.

La princesa no quería ni si quiera pensar en qué habría pasado si no hubiese encontrado el bebé a tiempo. Sin más opciones, la niña tuvo que abrir un segundo portal, pues se encontraba lejos del primero.

Lo que nunca se imaginó o esperó, fue que en el momento en que ella cruzó el portal, se encontró con todos los monstruos de la aldea inclinados ante ella.

-Princesa Eclipsa- dijo uno de ellos –Le debemos nuestras vidas-

 **HOLAAAAA**

 **Como pueden ver, no estoy muerta ¿Quién se alegra por eso? ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie? Vale :(**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	7. parte 6

**Capítulo 6**

-oh no, por favor, levántense- dijo la niña apretando la varita entre sus pequeñas manos. –No es necesario que se arrodillen ante mí-

-pero princesa…- trató de decir uno de los monstruos.

-¡Pero nada! Ustedes no tienen por qué arrodillarse ante mí, ni ante ningún mewmano, no son inferiores, así que por favor, pónganse de pie-

Silas miró a la niña un tanto curioso, si bien, ella le parecía admirable, pero ¿por qué ella pensaba tan diferente a las demás?

 _No es que fuera malo, todo lo contrario, sim embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _En ese momento, la niña, que hasta el momento se encontraba hablando con varios de los monstruos, lo miró al percatarse de que no apartaba su mirada de ella; en ese instante, ocurrió algo que pensó que jamás en su vida iba a llegar a ver._

La niña le sonrió con calidez.

Tenía 119 años de edad, pues el ritmo de vida y crecimiento de su especie difería mucho de las demás razas de monstruos, y en todo ese tiempo había conocido a muchas Mewmanas, princesas, plebeyas, de todo tipo, y nunca ninguna de ellas lo miro de alguna otra manera que no fuera desprecio, asco, inclusive odio.

 _Exceptuándola a ella, la dulce Eclipsa Butterfly._

 _Tenía una muy hermosa sonrisa, una a la cual podría terminar acostumbrándose._

 _Y no le molestaría para nada hacerlo…_

-Silas… Silas… ¡Silas!-

-¿Me decías algo Eclipsa?-

-Sí, te contaba acerca de que mi queridísima hermana me ignora más cada vez- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Eclipsa y Silas lograron salvar a aquella aldea de monstruos de ser incinerados vivos por la guardia real.

-¿y cómo van las cosas en el castillo? Exceptuando a la bruja de Stella, claro está-

Una ya no tan pequeña Eclipsa miro a Silas con una sonrisa ladeada reprimiendo la carcajada luchaba por salir de su garganta.

-¿Por qué siempre que hablas de mi hermana usas un calificativo como "bruja" o "loca" o algo por el estilo?-

-Por qué hay que ser sinceros en esta vida- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eclipsa bajó la mirada hacía la varita en sus manos, se había vuelto una costumbre para ella escapar durante las noches para ver a Silas, robando la varita de su hermana sin que esta se diese cuenta.

-Solaria está enferma, los médicos dicen que no se puede hacer mucho por ella.-

-Entiendo… -

-Mamá parece que se avergüenza de mi… papá me es indiferente, mi hermana parece odiarme y encima mi abuela está por morir-

-Oye, ¿no crees que exageras? Tu familia te ama-

-No, no después de "aquello", siento que solo quieren que desaparezca-

Silas entendía perfectamente a que se refería la princesa.

 _ **HACE DOS AÑOS**_

-¡Por favor! ¡Tengan piedad!- gritaba una joven con apariencia antropomórfica de oveja, la cual estaba siendo sostenida de sus brazos y piernas por un par de guardias del castillo.

-¡Cruzaron el límite de territorio! ¡Eses es un delito que se castiga con la muerte!- dijo la reina Galatea.

-¡Es solo un niño! ¡Solo queríamos llevar comida a nuestra madre! ¡Por favor!-

La reina poso su gélida mirada en un pequeño niño, que al igual que la joven poseía un físico antropomórfico de oveja, el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo con una herida en la sien.

-¡Por favor, no le hagan daño! ¡Castíguenme a mí!-

-Denle muerte- dijo la reina con una voz fría e imperturbable.

Eclipsa abrió sus ojos horroriza antes las palabras de su madre, miro a su hermana, buscando en sus ojos una pizca de humanidad, algo que la hiciese saber que no era la única en contra de esto.

Pero no fue así, lo único que logro ver fue satisfacción y odio en su mirada.

Odio hacía aquellos seres que manchaban su hermosa nación.

-madre…- trató de decir la niña.

-Eclipsa, ahora no, solo cállate y observa-

Eclipsa se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla y cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas al ver como uno de los guardias se acercaba lentamente al niño y le pateaba el estómago, haciéndolo toser sangre en el proceso.

-basta…- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo su madre volteando su mirada lentamente hacía ella.

-¡DIJE BASTA!- dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el pequeño niño, arrodillándose junto a él y acomodando su cabeza en su regazo.

-¡ECLIPSA ADHARA BUTTERFLY!- gritó su madre.

Eclipsa sabía que estaba en problemas, su madre jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo… a menos que estuviese enojada, aunque eso no la detuvo.

Puso sus manos en las sienes del niño y comenzó a recitar el hechizo de curación.

-¡Eclipsa detente!- dijo Stella poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento, Eclipsa tomó al niño en sus brazos y se acercó a los guardias que sujetaban a la chica-oveja.

-Suéltenla- dijo con voz impasible.

-me temo que no podemos hacer eso, princesa-

-Esto ha ido muy lejos Eclipsa- dijo su madre levantándose del trono.

En ese momento, Eclipsa cerró sus ojos, emitiendo una poderosa luz proveniente de sus picas, su energía mágica comenzó a impregnar el ambiente.

Los guardias miraban atónitos la escena, pues ellos al ser plebeyos no emitían magia alguna.

-Si no la sueltan en este instante, no respondo por lo que soy capaz de hacer-

Los guardias miraron titubeantes a la reina, quien miraba a su hija como si se tratase de un mismo espanto. Sin embargo asintió, pues sabía que su hija podía ser peligrosa cuando sufría aquellos flujos de magia y ante la mirada de reproche de su hija mayor, dio la orden de que se liberase a la muchacha, a la cual Eclipsa le entregó al pequeño niño que yacía inconsciente.

-Vete de aquí, ahora- dijo la niña.

-¡Gracias alteza!- dijo la joven antes de salir huyendo.

Eclipsa sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros al ver como la chica huía lejos del lugar, volteó para redirigirse hacía su lugar, encontrándose a su madre justo en frente de ella.

-Madre… yo…-

En ese momento, el sonido de una bofetada resonó en la habitación.

-Creí que te había criado mejor-

-mamá…-

-retírate, no quiero verte- le dijo antes de marcharse.

En ese momento, la niña buscó a su hermana con la mirada, quien la miraba de la misma manera, o tal vez peor que su madre.

 _ **PRESENTE**_

-han pasado dos años de eso-.

-no importa cuánto tiempo pase, todos en el castillo me odian, incluso mi abuela va a morir odiándome- dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Hey, todo va a mejorar, ya verás que si- dijo Silas acariciando con suavidad una de las mejillas de la niña, quien cerró los ojos a causa del contacto.

-Gracias Silas- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la del monstruo, antes de sonreírle con suavidad.

-Eres diferente de las demás Butterfly Eclipsa, y jamás debes avergonzarte por eso-.

En ese momento Eclipsa se acercó al monstruo para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Silas- susurró la princesa.

-También yo, querida Eclipsa-

Y en ese instante, todo era perfecto, lo que ellos dos no sabían, era acerca del par de ojos que los veía acechantes a la distancia.


	8. parte 7

**Capítulo 7**

-¿Cómo pudiste?… ¿¡cómo pudiste?!- gritó la joven con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Eclipsa… escúchame, no es lo que parece-

La joven negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba el pálido rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

-Stella… despierta- decía entre sollozos -Por lo que más quieras… abre los ojos-

-Eclipsa…- dijo tratando de acercarse.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gritó la chica -¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE! ¡CONFIE EN TI!... ella confió en ti-

 _ **Un día antes…**_

-Yo me opongo- dijo la menor de las hermanas Butterfly poniéndose de pie. –Tenemos suficiente terreno de cultivo de maíz, no necesitamos más-

-Eclipsa…- susurró Stella golpeándose la frente.

En ese momento, la reina Galatea abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo, prefirió dejar que la princesa terminara su discurso.

-Princesa, con todo respeto, la decisión debe ser tomada por su majestad, la reina, no por usted- dijo una mujer bien vestida, la cual miraba a la princesa de manera soberbia.

-Con todo respeto, Lady Mcloud, entiendo que su oferta de agrandar los campos de producción de maíz podría ser ventajosa de varias maneras- dijo Stella sorprendiendo a todos. –Sin embargo para eso tendríamos que desalojar a varias poblaciones de monstruos de sus lugares de vivienda y eso podría traer muchas repercusiones, como por ejemplo el aumento de la delincuencia, la cual de por sí ya es bastante grande-

-Además de eso, el reino podrá ser un matriarcado, y mi madre podrá estar de acuerdo con usted, sin embargo las leyes Mewmanas con específicas- prosiguió Eclipsa, si la heredera de la varita real ha cumplido ya sus 14 años esta tiene voz y voto en cuanto a las decisiones reales, por lo que la reina no puede decidir sola.-

…

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó la pelinegra apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Stella mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Eclipsa puso sus manos en su cintura mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Hermana… tu amas a tu reino… ¿no es verdad?- preguntó la peli plateada.

-Por supuesto, amo Mewni-

Stella dejó su cepillo de lado mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su hermana a los ojos.

-Jamás traicionarías este reino… ¿verdad?-

-No, jamás lo haría- respondió Eclipsa bastante extrañada. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Por nada- dijo la mayor –por cierto, Eclipsa, _**él,**_ ya llegó-

Eclipsa palideció al instante y miró a su hermana con los ojos abiertos, la cual solo negó con la cabeza antes de irse del lugar.

-Galatea, ¿realmente lo crees necesario?- Dijo el rey

-Lo es, ya estoy cansada de la actitud de esa señorita, jamás pensé que sería tan insolente, o que supiera tanto de las leyes de Mewni ¡Ella no debería saber de las leyes de Mewni!-

-¿Pero comprometerla? Galatea, es una niña de 13 años, me parece muy extremo-

-Aún no está comprometida, hoy solo viene a conocer a uno de los pretendientes-

El rey miró a su esposa con el ceño levemente fruncido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de ella.

-Quieres vender a nuestra hija al mejor postor-

-Así es como funciona esto- dijo la reina mirándose en un espejo mientras retocaba su maquillaje

-¿Así es como funciona? ¡ja! Y yo que todo este tiempo había creído que lo nuestro había sido por amor-

En ese momento la reina volteó la mirada para ver a su esposo, completamente conmocionada por lo que éste acababa de decir.

-Amor…- dijo poniéndose de pie –sabes que no me refería a eso-

El rey le dio la espalda y la miró por sobre su hombro, sin embargo aparto su mirada. –Mientras yo esté vivo, no casaras a mi hija por la fuerza- dijo antes de salir del lugar.

Eclipsa bajo hacía el jardín que se podía ver desde su habitación, sabía exactamente lo que se iba a encontrar, algún chico noble de peinado perfecto con apariencia afeminada que querría cortejarla.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que encontró.

Se pasó la tarde entre exasperantes cumplidos demasiado exagerados tipo "La belleza de las rosas no ha de compararse con la que irradia tu sonrisa".

'Oh, vamos, ni si quiera me has visto sonreír' pensaba la princesa mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco. 'Eres diferente a Silas, el jamás me haría un cumplido falso'

Durante su caminata, aquel joven no había hecho nada más que hablar acerca de sus logros personales. 'Hablas mucho sobre ti, Silas prefiere siempre escucharme hablar a mi'. Pensaba la chica.

Y así fue el resto de la tarde, para Eclipsa había sido imposible comparar cada aspecto de aquel chico con su querido amigo Silas.

¿Acaso eso era normal?

-Se te va a ir la vida en suspiros Eclipsa- dijo Stella al ver que su hermana menor había bostezado unas tres veces ya. -¿me dices que te pasa?-

Eclipsa vio a su hermana mayor con una ceja enarcada, pues Stella había sido indiferente con ella desde aquella vez, en la primera reunión a la que se le permitió asistir como segunda princesa, en la cual decidió salvar la vida de dos monstruos.

Habían pasado dos años de eso.

Dos años en los que su hermana mayor a penas y la miraba.

-¿es por un chico?- preguntó la mayor

-¿qu-que? ¡Claro que no!-

-Oh por Dios, tus mejillas están rojas ¡claro que es por un chico!-

-ya te dije que no Stella- dijo la princesa poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es?-

-Es… es… un chico muy dulce- comenzó a decir la princesa. –es mi mejor amigo desde hace años, y no puedo dejar de pensar en el-

-y… ¿Cuál es el problema? Si él te gusta….-

-¡no me gusta!-

-¿segura?-

-¡Ese no el punto aquí!-

-¿y cuál es?-

-…Somos muy diferentes, no creo que podamos estar juntos como más que amigos alguna vez-

-¿Qué tan diferente es?-

-demasiado, es de otro mundo diferente al mío-

-Como si fuera de… ¿otra especie?-

-¿otra especie?- Preguntó Eclipsa confundida, en ese momento miro a su hermana, quien a su vez, la veía con una gran seriedad en su mirada. -¿Cómo un monstruo?-

-Stella… yo…-

-Un monstruo que vas a ver cada noche, tomando mi varita sin mi permiso- dijo la peli plateada mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-porqué en una de tus visitas a tu adorado amigo se te olvido hechizarme, y me pareció muy extraño que tomaras la varita y te fueras por mi ventana, así que te seguí-

-Stella….-

-Estas enamorada… de un monstruo.-

-No lo estoy…-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Es que no te das cuenta como se miran?-

Eclipsa bajo un poco la mirada, estaba bastante avergonzada.

¿A eso se refería Stella con lo de si sería capaz de traicionar el reino?

-Eclipsa…- dijo Stella tomando las manos de su hermanita. –Lo siento… cree una brecha entre ambas solo porque no comparto lo que piensas…-

-Stella no tienes que disculparte.-

-Claro que sí, el que pienses diferente a mí no quita el hecho de que soy tu hermana mayor, y he estado lejos de ti, tanto que ni si quiera me dijiste que estabas enamorada.-

Eclipsa sintió las lágrimas bajar por su rostro mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Stella, había extrañado mucho a su hermana mayor.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez… los monstruos no son tan malos- comenzó a decir la mayor. –Si llegaste a enamorarte de uno debió ser por algo, además, también noté como te mira el a ti.-

Eclipsa se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su hermana, había pensado varías veces con respecto al tema, pues cada vez que pensaba en el monstruo, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía sus majillas arder, pero no quería aceptarlo, se lo negó así misma todas las veces que pudo, pero era imposible tapar el sol con un dedo.

Se había enamorado de Silas.

-Quiero conocerlo, Eclipsa, al menos de lejos, parece ser un alma bondadosa.-

Eclipsa le sonrió a su hermana de la mejor manera que pudo.

Justo en ese momento, se oyó una explosión en el resto del castillo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Eclipsa al ver lo que ocurrió.

-Quédate aquí, Eclipsa, ¡y no te muevas!- dijo Stella antes de salir corriendo en dirección de donde sonó la explosión.

Sin embargo Eclipsa no escuchó a Stella, por lo que salió corriendo detrás de su hermana, la cual, conociéndola, se dirigía hacia la sala del trono, sin embargo, terminó encontrándose con una gran sorpresa a mitad de camino.

Y no precisamente buena.

Todos y cada uno de los sirvientes se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, parecían víctimas de un hechizo.

¿Pero cómo?

Solo las Butterfly pueden hacer magia.

No fue hasta ese entonces que lo recordó, lo había leído una vez en un libro, existen dos tipos de magia, la magia que se hereda, la que es un legado, esa magia pura que se podía llamar blanca.

Aquella usada por las Butterfly.

Pero existía otro tipo, un tipo de magia que cualquier persona era capaz de invocar y de utilizar, un tipo de magia maligno, putrefacta, oscura, llamado también como magia negra

La cual era un tabú en Mewni.

Todo aquel que practicaba magia negra, moría en una horca o quemado en una hoguera.

Pero ese no era el punto, así que borro esos pensamientos de su mente y corrió hasta la sala del trono, en donde encontró a sus padres en el mismo estado.

Horrorizada, buscó con su mirada a Stella, esperando que la magia de la varita lograra traerlos de regreso.

La encontró…

Jamás olvidaría esa imagen en su vida.

Su hermana Stella yacía en el suelo con sus ropas y su hermoso cabello de plata cubiertos de sangre, con un gran corte vertical que iba de su pecho hacía su estómago.

-Stella… ¡STELLA!- gritó Eclipsa acercándose deserradamente al cuerpo de su hermana, arrodillándose a su lado y colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-despierta Stella, ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!- gritaba la joven desesperadamente, mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el pálido rostro de su hermana.

-Eclipsa…- dijo una voz saliendo de las sombras.

-Silas…- dijo Eclipsa de forma incrédula -¿Qué estás haciendo…- comenzó a preguntar la chica, pero paró al observar lo que Silas llevaba entre sus dedos.

Una espada larga cubierta de sangre.

 **Holaaaaa chicos.**

 **Ranpoo4ever y Lucky Ted. Me alegra ver que aún siguen esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Besos.**


	9. parte 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Cómo pudiste?… ¿¡cómo pudiste?!- gritó la joven con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Eclipsa… escúchame, no es lo que parece-

La joven negó frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba el pálido rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

-Stella… despierta- decía entre sollozos -Por lo que más quieras… abre los ojos-

-Eclipsa…- dijo tratando de acercarse.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gritó la chica -¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE! ¡CONFIE EN TI!... ella confió en ti-

-¡Yo no he sido el causante de esto!-

Eclipsa abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas con cada vez más intensidad.

-Ella…- comenzó a decir –Ella quería conocerte…-

-Eclipsa… por favor… solo escúchame…- insistía Silas.

En ese momento, la joven, con delicadeza colocó el cuerpo de Stella sobre el suelo, mientras tomaba la varita real con ambas manos.

-Se sin duda alguna que no armaste esto solo, ¿acaso no fue suficiente? Todo lo que hice… ¿¡NO FUE SUFICIENTE ACASO!?- dijo la niña apuntando la varita frente a Silas. –Todos estos años he tratado de evitar la caza de monstruos, he tratado de evitar que los dañen, y ustedes solo vienen y…. vienen y….-

Eclipsa cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba el mango de la sombrilla, en ese momento, se sentía sumamente mareada, su corazón latía a mil por minuto mientras sentía su sangre hervir.

Lo peor de todo, aquellos tiernos e inocentes sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir hacía aquel monstruo eran uno a uno reemplazados por la tristeza, la ira, el sentimiento de traición.

-Quiero que te vayas, Silas-

-Eclipsa…-

-¡SOLO VETE!-

-Mis queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para despedir con honor el alma de nuestra querida Stella Butterfly- decía un sacerdote, el cual se encontraba junto al rey y la reina.

Eclipsa se encontraba lejos de sus padres, lejos de su pueblo, lejos de todos, pues ella aún se negaba aceptarlo, aún se negaba a dejar ir a Stella. La princesa apoyo su espalda contra una pared y lentamente se dejó caer hasta estar sentada en el suelo, extendió uno de sus brazos y con su mano bajo el largo guante que cubría su brazo hasta más arriba del codo.

Podía ver claramente como varias marcas de color púrpura oscuro cubrían parcialmente su antebrazo, comenzando desde la muñeca.

-parecen pequeñas raíces- había dicho Glossaryck, su nuevo mentor, el cual al parecer también lo había sido de Stella. -Se deben al uso excesivo de magia oscura, princesa, debe parar con eso.-

Sin embargo, eso poco le importaba a la chica, quería a su hermana de regreso y no importaba que métodos tuviese que usar para traerla de regreso.

La princesa camino rápidamente hacía su habitación, tomando el enorme libro de hechizos y poniéndolo sobre su cama; Eclipsa pasó varias páginas sin preocuparse por despertar al hombrecito azul.

Que casualmente siempre se encontraba de siesta en alguna página.

La niña siguió y siguió pasando hasta encontrar aquello que estaba que estaba buscando. El capítulo de Stella.

-Princesa Eclipsa- dijo Glossaryck saliendo de entre esa página. –Le hace mal mirar esta parte del libro- comenzó a decir cuando la niña le interrumpió.

-No funcionó- dijo mirando varios apuntes que había en una página antes de pasar a la siguiente –este tampoco, ni este-

Glossaryck miraba a la niña fijamente, no entendía mucho sobre las relaciones humanas, pero sabía que la princesa estaba sufriendo. Es decir, su hermana mayor había muerto de la peor forma, y ni si quiera le dan tiempo de llorar su perdida, si no que comienzan de una a entrenarla para que asuma el reinado de su país, además del esfuerzo sobrehumano que está haciendo en aprender magia negra para poder traer a su hermana de regreso.

Es demasiado para una niña de trece años.

-¡Eclipsa!- decía su madre tocando fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de la joven. – ¡Eclipsa Adhara Butterfly! ¡Sal en este instante!-

-Oh, madre, no estuve en el funeral de Stella, ¿y crees que iré al de Solaria? No me hagas reír- dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo con su espalda y cabeza apoyadas en la misma, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

Tenía los brazos descubiertos, por lo que se podían ver que su piel, antes nívea y blanca, se encontraba completamente oscurecida, llena de marcas de color oscuro.

-hija…- decía su madre. –Ven, por favor, te necesitamos-

Eclipsa miró hacía el techo de su habitación, habían pasado ya dos años de la muerte de su hermana Stella, dos años desde que había comenzado a tratar con aquella magia que para todos era un tabú, la magia oscura, con tan solo quince años de edad, ya había hecho tantos descubrimientos, tantos avances, pero debía guardarlos para ella misma, pues nadie iba a ser capaz de entenderlo.

Nadie más que ella.

Desde que comenzó a frecuentar el uso de aquella magia, las marcas de sus brazos crecieron, al punto de que debía usar guantes de manera permanente, eso si no quería que el gigantón de Rhombulus la encerrara por cometer lo que se considera un tabú en Mewni. Además de que cada vez salía menos de su habitación, odiaba tener que lidiar con la gente, con estúpidos príncipes y nobles que solo la ven como un trofeo a conseguir, o con ancianos aburridos que le dedican miradas de lástima.

Eran ellos los que le daban lástima a ella.

Una vez su madre se cercioró de que su madre se había alejado lo suficiente, se puso de pie para cerrar las cortinas de su habitación, tapando la luz por completo, encendió un par de velas y se sentó en su cama.

Dos años, le había tomado dos años el poder perfeccionar aquel hechizo, pero ya era hora, ya estaba completamente listo, e iba a probarlo. La joven abrió la sombrilla, la cual también se había vuelto opaca, debido a la energía negativa que acumulaba con frecuencia. Eclipsa suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

Había llegado el momento. Las picas en sus mejillas comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad mientras Glossaryck la miraba con fijeza.

-Hay Eclipsa…Espiar te llevará a llorar- le dijo, pero la chica no lo escuchó.

\- _Invoco al ojo que todo lo ve para enseñarme lo que no se-_ comenzó a decir con voz suave. - _Revélame lo que está escondido, muéstrame lo que está prohibido.-_

En ese momento, una especie de portal comenzó a abrirse frente a los ojos de Eclipsa.

-¿Qué me mostrará, Glossaryck?-

-Lo que más desees ver, Eclipsa.-

Y fue en ese momento, cuando la imagen del portal lo reveló. Aquella piel rojiza que tanto conocía, el mismo cabello plateado atado en una coleta, y los mismos intensos ojos negros.

-Silas…-


	10. parte 9

**Capitulo 9**

-No creo que debería escribir sus hechizos en aquel libro, Eclipsa.- Decía Glossaryck mirando a la princesa.

-Es mi deber documentar lo que aprendo, Glossaryck, y entrenar para perfeccionar mis conocimientos-

-oh, ya veo, ¿y por eso hace uso excesivo e innecesario de su magia?-

-¿excesivo e innecesario? ¡Es parte de mi entrenamiento!-

-¿Y eso incluye espiar al monstruo cada noche?- dijo el hombrecito mientras metía una rebanada de pastel en su boca.

Eclipsa se sonrojó fuertemente antes de lanzarle un zapato a Glossaryck.

La princesa se lanzó boca arriba en su cama, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos. En unas pocas horas cumpliría 18 años de edad, y se le presentaría un prometido de forma oficial ante el reino, pues ella al ser la princesa heredera, debía casarse con un noble.

No le iban a dejar elegir.

-Silas…- susurró. Aquel monstruo había sido su primer amigo real, su primer amor.

El asesino de Stella.

La princesa maldijo interiormente mientras convertía su mano en un puño cerrado, enojada consigo misma por ser incapaz de dejar en aquel ser que tanto daño le causo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija- Dijo el rey acercándose a su hija para darle un caluroso abrazo. –Ya eres toda una mujercita.-

-Si… claro- dijo la joven tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

Su padre le sonrió tristemente antes de extender su brazo, el cual ella agarro sin rechistar, después de todo, lo que iba a ocurrir no había sido decisión de ninguno de los dos, es algo que no podían evitar por más que ambos quisieran.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón del trono, en donde su madre, la reina, los estaba esperando a ambos en compañía de tres personas más.

-¡Eclipsa!- dice su madre cuando alcanzó a divisarla.

En ese momento, una de las personas que estaban en aquella sala, se volteó para verla. Los ojos del joven se abrieron enormemente al verla. Por un instante, Eclipsa había creído ver un pequeño brillo en ellos.

-Princesa Eclipsa- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia, la cual Eclipsa imitó, aunque de forma más leve.

-Eclipsa- comenzó su madre. –Éste joven es Giles Blumer, es el hijo primogénito de la familia—

-Madre, basta, no me interesa su familia.- dijo la joven con un semblante imperturbable. –Se lo que dirás, que al cumplir 18 años, es mi deber tomar un prometido con el cual he de casarme para poder asegurar al reino un futuro heredero y blah blah blah..-

La reina quedó pálida antes las palabras de su hija, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de disculpas a los que parecían ser los padres del joven.

-Tú- dijo la princesa dirigiéndose al joven de forma desprevenida. –Seré franca contigo, no me interesa casarme con un prospecto de noble perfecto, lo cual, estoy segura-

-¿eh?- dijo el joven, quien miraba confundido a la princesa.

-No quiero un niño mimado de papi y mami que no sepa hacer más que hablar sobre sí mismo y sobre todo el dinero y poder que tiene su familia.-

-bueno… yo…-

-Y por encima de todo, no toleraré a alguien que me mire como su fuese un permio que hay que ganar, y que puede presumir con todos.-

-¿sabes?- responde el joven –escuché muchos rumores, me han dicho que eras un poco rara, algunos me habían dicho que estabas loca- se río un poco antes de continuar hablando –veo que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.-

En ese momento, el joven le sonrió a Eclipsa, de la forma más sincera en la que alguien había sido capaz de sonreírle desde hacían ya varios años.

-Por el momento- comienza a decir, sin importarle la presencia de sus padres en la habitación. –No me interesa casarme contigo, ni nada por el estilo, prefiero que comencemos siendo buenos amigos-

Eclipsa miró detenidamente al joven, antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

 **Algunos meses después…**

-Esto es hermoso…- dijo Giles mientras apreciaba algunas rosas que crecían en un muro de arbusto.

-¿verdad? Siéntete orgulloso, nadie conoce este lugar, nadie a parte de mis padres y, pues… ella- dijo Eclipsa mirando el cielo.

-Hablas mucho de ella- dice Giles mirándola con una suave sonrisa. –debes extrañarla mucho-

Eclipsa solo miro su brazo por encima de su guante, debajo de esa capa de tela se encontraba la prueba de lo mucho que la había extrañado. Tan encimada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando él se acercó a ella y sutilmente tomo uno de sus brazos bajando la tela del guante.

-¡hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo ella apartándose de él. –Devuelve el guante-

-así que ese es tu secreto…- dijo el chico, quien se notaba algo pensativo.

A la joven le brillaron las mejillas a causa de la ira mientras apretaba sus puños, y las plantas a su alrededor comenzaban a marchitarse.

-Eclipsa, cálmate…-

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Irás a decirle a mi madre? ¿O a la comisión?-

-No haría eso…-

La joven se volteo dándole la espalda, no sabía que pensar o que decir, pues no era su intención que él se enterara, al menos no en ese momento.

-Hey…- dijo el chico acercándose a ella por detrás. –Puedes confiar en mí…-

-Yo solo quería traerla de vuelta… ella, ella debería estar aquí- Decía la princesa mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco. –Todo… todo fue culpa mía… ella debería estar aquí y no yo…- La joven chica dejó de hablar cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por detrás y la apegaban a un torso masculino.

-Yo también perdí a mi hermano…- dijo el joven apoyando su frente en el hombro de la joven. –Y si yo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de traerlo de vuelta, o al menos de intentarlo, al igual que tú, lo hubiese hecho.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Eclipsa prosiguió a contarle su historia, desde aquella vez conoció a Silas, y robó la varita por primera vez, hasta el día de la muerte de Stella. Giles solo la miraba con detenimiento, y tomaba su mano en aquellos momentos en los que parecía que la chica se iba a romper.

-La extraño, Giles- dijo la joven mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de su amigo, y enrollaba sus brazos en torno a la cintura de este.

-Lo sé, Eclipsa, lo sé-

 **Esa noche.**

-Eclipsa. ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Glossaryck al ver como la princesa se vestía con un hermoso vestido color vino, corte sirena con un escote de corazón, unos largos guantes color negro y unos zapatos altos del mismo color,

-verás, Glossaryck, el día de hoy, o mejor dicho, esta noche, es realmente importante, bueno, lo es para mí- dijo mientras frente a su espejo, pintaba sus labios del mismo tono de su vestido, se maquillaba levemente los ojos y soltaba su larga cabellera llena de rizos.

-¿se puede saber por qué?-

Eclipsa sacó un pequeño antifaz de color negro, el cual se colocó con cuidado de no desarmar sus bellos rizos.

-Pues porque hoy iré a presenciar el baile de la luna roja- dijo mirando a Glossaryck con una sonrisa de lado.

 **HOLA MI GENTE**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, es que estaba en exámenes finales y eso me tenía bastante estresada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sin más que decir, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
